Roman Bellic
For the other members of the Bellic Family, see Bellic. Roman Bellic (Serbian: Роман Белић) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a central character and a friend in Grand Theft Auto IV and a minor character in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Roman is the cousin of GTA IV's protagonist, Niko Bellic. Roman was born in Serbia but moved to Liberty City in 1998, aged twenty-one. He later claims to be living the "American Dream" and that he has two women, four hot tubs and fifteen sports cars. This prompts Niko to join him in America, where Niko discovers he owns a small, gritty taxi firm, a small, roach infested apartment in Broker, and has large gambling debts, owed to the Albanians and Vladimir Glebov. Roman is also the husband of Mallorie Bardas-Bellic, and the nephew of Milica Bellic. Background Roman Bellic was born in former Yugoslavia (present-day Serbia) in Eastern Europe. He and Niko grew up together. Niko claims that Roman’s mother raised both of them. After the war, she used all of the money she had saved to send Roman to the United States of America. She also wanted to send Niko to the U.S., but he stayed to fight in the war. In a conversation with Kate McReary, Niko says that he found Roman's mother raped and murdered, although Niko told Roman that she died in a house fire. In conversations between Niko and Roman and other characters, it is revealed that both Niko's and Roman's fathers were alcoholic, wife-beating bullies. Events of GTA IV Niko's arrival When Niko arrives in Liberty City, he soon finds out that Roman is heavily in debt with various figures in the city, including the Russian and Albanian Mafias, due to his gambling addiction and his attempts to support his taxi depot. Roman employs his girlfriend Mallorie at his taxi depot; although he is unaware, she is having an affair with Vlad Glebov. Niko kills Dardan Petrela, Kalem Vulaj and Bledar Morina, three Albanians, when they attempt to collect their money. Involvement with the Russians When Roman finds out about Mallorie's affair with Vlad, he is upset, and Niko confronts and kills Vlad for him. Vlad's death causes Roman to become paranoid because he fears retaliation from Vlad's boss, Mikhail Faustin. His fears proved to be well founded. He and Niko are later kidnapped on orders from Faustin. Faustin shoots Roman in the stomach because he was screaming, but Roman survives. This leads to Niko doing a couple of jobs for Faustin such as killing a patched member of The Lost MC - Jason Michaels. Later events After Niko kills Faustin for Dimitri Rascalov, Rascalov and Ray Bulgarin betray Niko, burning down his apartment in Hove Beach and Roman's taxi depot. Roman moves into Mallorie's apartment in Bohan, where he also opens another taxi depot with the insurance money he receives from the fire in the first one. Roman later has a "cold streak" in his poker games, leading the Russians to hire Johnny Klebitz with the help of Malc to kidnap him, taking him to a warehouse in the Bohan Industrial area of Bohan. The Russians hope that they can kill Niko when he tries to rescue Roman. Niko would later rescue him. After his cousin rescues Roman, he continues gambling. He goes on a hot streak, wins a lot of money, changing his taxis from Esperantos to Cavalcades and buying a penthouse in Algonquin, telling Niko they are finally going to live the dream. Ending of GTA IV Towards the end of the storyline in GTA IV, Niko has to decide if he will kill Dimitri in revenge for his betrayal or work with him again in a heroin deal for Jimmy Pegorino. Roman urges Niko to forget revenge and work with Dimitri, considering the large amount of money he could receive for his work. He tells Niko he would be able to afford a great honeymoon with Mallorie and that maybe him and Niko could take a private jet to Vice City. 'Deal' If Niko decides to strike a deal, Dimitri betrays Niko again during the mission and was forced to steal the money afterwards, he sends an assassin to kill Niko at Roman's and Mallorie's wedding. Niko fights and kills the assassin, but in the struggle, Roman is accidentally shot and killed. After Niko kills Dimitri with the help of Little Jacob, Mallorie will reveal that she is pregnant with Roman's son. She struggles that her son will grow up without a father, but Niko explains that her son will never have to worry about anything. 'Revenge' If Niko decides to get revenge on Dimitri, Jimmy Pegorino will be furious about his business being ruined. During Roman's and Mallorie's wedding, Pegorino attempts to kill Niko in a drive-by shooting, but kills Kate McReary, Niko's love interest, by accident. After Niko kills Pegorino, Roman tells him that Mallorie is pregnant, and that if it's a girl, her name will be Kate. Niko is still in mourning over Kate's death, but is relieved that now he, Roman and their allies will be able to live calmly without fear of mob retaliations. Personality Roman mainly appears to be concerned more about making money, possibly being more desperate to prosper than any of the other characters, which has led him building a bad reputation in the city for his gambling addiction, of which he is constantly reminded. Despite his love of money and his problems, he cares a lot about his friends and family, and is sometimes annoyed at Niko's affiliation with organized crime. Out of all the characters, Roman appears to be the least interested in organized crime, as he only wishes to earn money and live the "American Dream." Roman understands that Niko is unable to find regular work, and does not trouble him about his life as a criminal, but instead tells him to be careful, as some of the crimes Niko commits (racketeering, armed robbery, car thefts, assassinations, delivering drugs, etc), could get Niko an extremely long, if not death sentence in prison. Outfits Roman has 3 outfits: *A black and white track jacket with olive pants and bowling shoes. *A black shirt with designs of squares and circles. *A black suit with a bordeaux untucked dress shirt. (seen only on his wedding day and TBoGT) Favorite Friend Activity Hangouts These are Roman's favorite places during a friend activity with him: *Eating at any Burger Shot will increase his likeness by 7% *Drinking at any bar (Uncle Vlad needs to be completed to drink at Comrade's Bar without Roman worrying about Vlad being there) will increase the player by 5%. *Going to any of the two strip clubs will increase his likeness by 8% *Playing Darts will increase his likeness to the player by 4% Getting his likeness percentage high will unlock his special ability to service taxi rides for Niko for free and it will unlock the achievement, Driving Mr. Bellic. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *The Cousins Bellic (Boss) *It's Your Call (Boss) *Three's a Crowd (Boss) *First Date (Voice) *Bleed Out (Boss) *Easy Fare (Boss) *Jamaican Heat (Boss) *Uncle Vlad (Boss) *Crime & Punishment (Boss) *Logging On (Boss) *Shadow (Voice) *Rigged to Blow (Voice) *Roman's Sorrow (Boss) *Out of the Closet *Hostile Negotiation *Dust Off (Voice, only if Hostile Negotiation is completed first) *Weekend at Florian's *That Special Someone *One Last Thing (Voice) Deal Ending *If the Price is Right (Voice) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Boss/Killed) Revenge Ending *A Dish Served Cold (Voice) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Boss) *Out of Commission ;Post-mission phone calls After completing certain GTA IV missions, Niko can call Roman; this keeps Niko in touch with his cousin, it explains Niko's opinion and explanation of these missions, and they can even reveal more detail about Niko's character. *It's Your Call *Concrete Jungle *Shadow *No. 1 *Have a Heart *The Holland Play (Only if Hostile Negotiation is completed first) *Three Leaf Clover *Museum Piece *Late Checkout *I'll Take Her *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend *Truck Hustle *Pegorino's Pride *Entourage *Pest Control ;The Lost and Damned *Roman's Holiday (Kidnapped) *Credits (TLAD) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Boulevard Baby *Ladies Half Price LCPD Database record Surname: Bellic First Name: Roman Age: 31 Place of Birth: Unknown Affiliations: Known associate of Vladimir Glebov and linked to West Indian criminals in East Liberty City. Criminal Record: *2005 - Promoting Gambling *2006 - Public Intoxication and Disorderly Conduct Notes: *Small time Eastern European business owner. *Heavily in debt. *Owns a livery cab service believed to be used by criminals for illegal purposes. *Rumored to be a gambling addict. Trivia *Excluding the three GTA IV protagonists (Niko, Johnny Klebitz and Luis Lopez), Roman is one of the five characters who appears in all three GTA IV games (excluding credits-only appearences); the other four being The Cook, Issac Roth, Mori Green and Gay Tony. *Roman is the one of the only people to interact with all three protagonists in the GTA IV Era *Roman drives a black taxi named Roman's Taxi from his depot, which is a custom Esperanto. After getting the Middle Park East penthouse, they are replaced with Cavalcades and cannot be gained again. *If the player chooses the Revenge ending, and takes Roman on an activity, Niko may refer to Kate's death. Roman will tell Niko to stop mourning and enjoy life. *If Revenge is chosen and the player takes him to a club in a drinking activity, Roman might say: "I would have sealed the deal there if I didn't have to see Mallorie later!" This makes it clear that Roman still has desires for other women, but will stay loyal to Mallorie. *If Deal is chosen, Roman's contact will remain on Niko's cell phone until after getting a call from Kate. *He goes to Maisonette 9 with Brucie Kibbutz regularly and is seen in The Ballad of Gay Tony, dancing in the club. He briefly converses with Luis Lopez. *Roman has forgotten his native language a bit during his stay for 10 years in America. This can be seen in The Cousins Bellic, as Niko greets him in Serbian and Roman doesn't understand it, responding with 'What?', and randomly saying 'Cabbages?' He also mentions this himself that he has forgotten his language a little. *Roman's favorite radio station is apparently The Vibe 98.8 as he will respond positively when the radio station is turned on. *Like most characters in the game, Roman will don a unique helmet when riding alongside Niko on a motorbike. His helmet is white, with two horizontal green stripes along the temples. *Roman is one of only two characters to interact with the three protagonists. (the other one being Isaac Roth) He helps Niko thoughout the story, he gets kidnapped by Johnny, and briefly meets with Luis. *The only missions Roman appears without Niko are Roman's Holiday, Chinese Takeout, Boulevard Baby and Ladies Half Price, although Niko does appear in Ladies Half Price. *In TBoGT, Roman wears the suit from his wedding day when he goes to the clubs. *From It's Your Call onwards, his voicemail will say, "Ladies, this is Roman Bellic, but I guess you already know that. Leave a message". Although Mallorie's voicemail will change later in the game to reference her engagement, Roman's will not. *When bringing Roman home from an activity, if the player parks in the marker so that the passenger side door is blocked, Roman will punch Niko and say a line like "This is mine!" and switch to the driver's seat for a few moments before getting out of the car and disappearing as usual. *If he is picked up on a friend activity in a helicopter, he will say "Niko you are really stepping up in the world! Let's go." *Roman's like percentage is already at 50% in The Cousins Bellic. *Roman is the only friend in GTA IV without a profile in the police in-car computer. *In GTA V you can see Niko's Lifeinvader page on Jimmy's laptop, if you looks much closely you can see that Roman is under Niko's family on Lifeinvader. *Also in GTA V, Tavell Clinton mentions Roman's cab depot by name on Bleeter and calls it the worse cab company ever. Full bleet: "Roman's Taxi Service - worst cab company ever" However, it is unknown whether Roman is still alive or or whether his cab depot just kept his name after his death. Gallery RomanBellic-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Roman Bellic. Roman 1.jpg|Roman in the mission Hostile Negotiation 5324-gta-iv-roman-bellic.jpg|Roman Bellic (Hang Out) RomansTaxi-GTA4-front.jpg|One of Roman's taxi cabs - Roman's Taxi. Roman_crime.jpg|Roman in mission "Crime and Punishment" GTAIV 2010-10-25 02-19-39-51.jpg|Roman shot in the stomach during mission Crime and Punishment Roman's_Holiday_(trailer).png|Roman in The Lost and Damned Ahmalnrom1.png|A picture of a Roman and Mallorie. Videos Grand Theft Auto IV Xbox 360 Trailer - Roman Bellic|Roman Bellic Trailer. External Links *Roman Bellic on Rockstar's site. *Rent Roman video on YouTube. de:Roman Bellic es:Roman Bellic fi:Roman Bellic fr:Roman Bellic nl:Roman Bellic no:Roman Bellic pl:Roman Bellic pt:Roman Bellic ro:Roman Bellic sv:Roman Bellic ru:Роман Беллик Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA IV Category:Characters in The Lost and Damned Category:Characters in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Mission givers Category:Friends